


Eyes Like Yours

by tobiokagenyanma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Kageyama Tobio, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Angst idk, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Miya Atsumu-centric, i don't know what i'm doing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiokagenyanma/pseuds/tobiokagenyanma
Summary: Atsumu likes beautiful things, and this guy happened to be one of those beautiful things he saw.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 219





	Eyes Like Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I overused the word adorable, this time it's the word beautiful lmao.
> 
> Forgive me for errors, english is not my first language.

Atsumu yawned and stretched his legs. It felt sore and numb from standing all day, accommodating their customers. It's just his first week, so obviously he hasn't adjusted well to the job. He decided to took a part-time job in this cafe, to help his parents with their expenses. Letting your child enter a prestigious school is no joke, so Atsumu wants to help them.

His shift just ended, and now he's waiting for Osamu to pick him up. They're sharing an apartment, and Osamu always come to pick him up (he had the car, because their father said so).

Looking around, he saw a bench with a lonely guy sitting there, facing the setting sun. He wouldn't mind if Atsumu joined him in right? Atsumu didn't think much of it anymore because his knees felt really numb.

He walked towards the bench, and took a seat at the left side, leaving a huge gap between him and the stranger. _Beautiful stranger._

That's what Atsumu first thought when he set his eyes on him. He looked like a god as the rays from the setting sun kissed his skin, he has crazy long eyelashes, thin moist lips that looked so soft and kissable, lastly he noticed how blue this stranger's eyes are. 

_As if it was the ocean, pulling me in, deeper and deeper, robbing me out of my air._

He clutched his chest and looked away, before the stranger notice that Atsumu has been ogling at him. You can't blame him, Atsumu loves beautiful things, and this guy happened to be one of those beautiful things he saw.

Atsumu didn't move, watching the stranger in his side of vision, as he continue to stare at the orange sky.

**\----------**

It's been a week since Atsumu continuously sit on the same bench with this stranger, and he wondered: _Why is he not looking at me? Is he blind?_

Atsumu let out a soft chuckle from his nose.

"What do you want?" He almost jumped in surprise when the stranger spoke. Man, even his voice is deep and beautiful. "You've been sitting here with me everyday, I've recognized your smell."

So he knew. "W-well yeah." Wait, what? "What?"

The stranger turned his head to face him, but his eyes looked at something past Atsumu. "I said I know your smell, you smell of coffee."

Atsumu waved his hand in front of the stranger's face, and in an instant he knew. 

_Oh._

He suddenly wanted to kick himself for making a joke about it.

"Oh, well, I'm waiting for my twin to pick me up."

The other guy didn't answer, and turned his head back to the direction of the setting sun. Everyday, this guy seemed to be looking at the orange sky, but why? He can't see it, so why?

_You want it so bad, knowing that you won't be able to have it. It's a shame you can't see how beautiful the sunset is, it's a shame you can't see how beautiful you are._

"What about you? What are you doing here?" Atsumu asked. He's bothered by the fact that a blind man is alone here, in this bench, without a walking stick or whatever you call that. It's too dangerous for him.

"I like it here, I can feel the warmth of the sun better."

"But-"

"I'm fine, my sister always picks me up before 6."

"I'm Atsumu, Miya Atsumu." He felt like he have to tell this guy.

"Kageyama Tobio." The stranger, no- Tobio introduced himself with a nod.

"You don't mind if I sit here everyday don't you?"

"No."

Atsumu smiled, at least he had his name now.

**\----------**

Everytime his shift finishes, he would take a seat next to Tobio, they're friends now (sort of). Sometimes he will bring the guy some pancakes from the shop, and they will eat it together while watching the sunset, talking about their days and other things. If anything, Atsumu noticed that Tobio is a man of a few words. He's always straightforward and is direct to the point when answering the questions that were thrown his way.

When they're both at home, Tobio won't miss a call from Atsumu, asking if he'll be in the same bench again, or talking about what they're doing.

It became his routine, and Atsumu thinks that he won't be able to stop anytime soon.

He also met Tobio's older sister Miwa once. They both have the same blue eyes, the only difference is that Miwa's eyes are kinder and much softer than Tobio's. She told him that she's grateful because Atsumu is accompanying his brother. Atsumu doesn't mind sitting for hours, as long as it's with Tobio. 

He's an interesting guy, the way he speaks soothes Atsumu like the warm breeze of summer. His company is warm and comforting, it can wrap Atsumu into a deep slumber. Too warm, and Atsumu felt that he'll be greedy and will want to keep that warmth all for himself.

Day by day, as he get to know more about Tobio, there is this weird feeling growing from his chest, like flowers growing out in spring bringing beauty to his dull world, and Atsumu knew what it is. He won't deny it.

Atsumu wants this. He _will_ have this.

"Nee-san thought I should get an eye transplant." Tobio started.

"What?"

"I want to see things, I'm sick of living in the dark."

Atsumu dug his own nails against his palm. He doesn't know what to say, or how to respond to that. Tobio's voice was full of pain and sadness, and Atsumu understood. He knew where he's coming from. Living in the dark sucks, you feel scared, with no one to hold onto.

Atsumu may not know how does it feel to not see things. He may not know how hard it is to live without light, literally, but he wants to help. He wants to be there for him, to be his light, to be his guide. To be the one he'll hold onto.

He sighed and moved closer to Tobio, reaching out to hold his warm cheeks. "Let me be your eyes." He whispered. "I'll tell you how the sunset looked like, I'll tell you how beautiful the sky and the ocean is, I'll walk you home everyday. I'll take care of you."

Tobio's eyes were wide, with the sudden touch and words from Atsumu.

"Why?"

Atsumu's heart started to race, thoughts jumbling inside his brain. It's too sudden, he doesn't know if he can say it right now. But what better timing does he have, other than this?

"Because, I'm in love with you." I did it. "I told you, I will take care of you, I will be your eyes, please let me be." He appealed softly, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Tobio's. Atsumu is hoping that Tobio will get his true intentions and will believe in him.

"I want to see you…" 

Atsumu's eyes snapped wide open. "I want to see you, so bad." Tobio's voice cracked, as well as Atsumu's heart. He hates the sight of a crying Tobio. "I can hear your smiles but I want to see it, I bet you're a beautiful person. I bet you have a nice smile, and a pair of beautiful orbs. I really, really want to see you and, spend time with you, and, and lastly, I want to see, because I don't want to bother you…"

It just pains him that he can't help Tobio much. He hates it that all he can do is wipe away the tears from his beautiful eyes. He wants to help Tobio see how beautiful the world is.

Atsumu wiped the tears that rolled down Tobio's cheeks using his thumb. "You're not a bother, you will never be a bother."

"I'm sorry." Tobio whispered and buried his face in the crook of Atsumu's neck, sniffing.

"You shouldn't be sorry, it wasn't your fault, no one asked for this. Life is just really unfair, but you have me, I won't leave you alone." He kissed the side of Tobio's head. 

It's not yet clear if Tobio had the same feelings as him, but this is enough for now. Besides, his priority is to let Tobio know that Atsumu has feelings for him, and Atsumu is willing to stay with him despite his handicap.

**\----------**

These past days, Tobio and Atsumu grew even closer, if that was possible. He's not the type to assume things, but Atsumu is thinking that he has a chance with Tobio. That Tobio harbored the same feelings for Atsumu. Tobio is always opening up to him, and he clings to Atsumu everyday. It felt like, Atsumu's getting closer and closer to get that sweet yes from Tobio.

But today, it's strange.

Atsumu looked around, and did not see Tobio anywhere. He still took a sit on thier usual spot anyway.

"Oi, you look stupid." Hours passed, and Osamu arrived. "You looked so restless, is this because of your job?"

He sighed. Yes his job is tiring and hectic, but no, his job has nothing to do with his restlessness.

"I'm, still waiting for someone." He said. He felt like his shoulders were lifting something heavy, and it's pulling him down. It's kind of depressing actually, he's used to seeing Tobio everyday, he's used to be with him everyday.

_A day without him, sucks._

"Oh, that blind guy? The one you're simping for?"

He sent his twin a glare, before looking at his wrist watch. "He used to be here in this spot 30 minutes earlier before my shift ends, I wonder why he's not here today."

"Have you tried calling him?"

Osamu yawned and also took a sit at the bench, stretching his legs. He knew Atsumu's feelings for Tobio, and thank God he's not teasing him much about it. (He shouldn't, he'll get an earful from Atsumu if he did)

"I did, couple of times already but his phone was off."

Atsumu felt so down.

"Let it go dude, maybe something urgent happened."

Atsumu just sighed. "I just hope nothing bad happened."

**\----------**

Another day passed, turned week then turned to months, and there's still no Tobio.

Tobio is gone for months, and Atsumu still sits at their usual spot, hoping that finally, on this day, the guy will be back. He hopes that finally on this day, he'll get to see Tobio again. 

He can't accept this, the guy just left without a word or anything. He just, disappeared. The worse thing is, Tobio still hasn't given him an answer. He just said, "Soon, I'll tell you." But where is he now? If he's gonna leave Atsumu in the end, he should just rejected him right away, not like this. He left Atsumu hanging. With questions and doubts without answers.

No, Atsumu is not mad, he wants to be mad, but he can't. He can't be mad at Tobio, he's just sad that the guy just left, without a trace.

He doesn't mind waiting since it's Tobio, but come on, it's been 6 months already, and he doesn't know anything about Tobio's whereabouts. 

Atsumu sighed and looked at the sky with mixed orange and purple hues. 

Tobio would love this sight.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Probably he'll spend the night thinking about that guy again. Well, he always have Tobio in his head, so it's not like this is something new.

Damn, he just missed Tobio so much. He misses everything about him. The soft smiles and chuckles, the whispers, and the warmth of his embrace.

_Come back to me my love._

Hand were suddenly placed over his eyes, interrupting his thoughts. Fuck Osamu and his annoying tricks.

"I swear I'm gonna-!" He took a hold of the hands. "Kick your ass…" his breathing hitched, when he realized who was the exact owner of the hands.

_Warm and soft hands._

"Tobio…" Atsumu breathed. He let go of the hand, and faced the man from behind.

Hazel brown, meets royal blue. And Atsumu felt like he's in a shoujo manga, when suddenly everything turned into slow motion and all he can see is the man in front of him. Staring right into his eyes with those beautiful blue orbs.

He jumped over the bench to hug the guy. They both fell on the ground. Atsumu smiled and shutted his eyes closed to suppress the tears threatening to fall. "Where the hell have you been!" He choked on his syllables, burrying his face on the crook of Tobio's neck. Endulging himself on the sweet scent of him.

"Nee-san took me overseas to fix my eyes." Tobio said softly, stroking his hair with his right hand, while he rests his left hand on the back of Atsumu. "It took me months to recover, and Nee-san took my phone away, she doesn't want to strain my eyes. I wanted to send a text, but nee-san told me I should surprise you, I didn't know I will be out for 6 months. I'm sorry I was gone for too long."

Atsumu shook his head, "It doesn't matter anymore, you're here now aren't you?" He lifted his head and stood up, he even helped Tobio to get on his feet. "Wait, how did you know it was me?"

"I know your smell Atsumu-san, I would recognize that mixed smell of coffee, vanilla and sweat anywhere." He stepped closer. "I promised something before."

"Huh?"

Tobio smiled, showing his white pearls. "I'm giving you my answer right here, right now." His soft hands cupped Atsumu's cheeks and brought their lips together.

He melted into the kiss, and just as he thought, Tobio is worth the wait. He did wait patiently, and now, his prize finally arrived. Tobio kissed like a rainshower in the afternoon, soft and gentle, and warm. He's always like this, he's always gentle and warm.

As much as he hates it, Atsumu had to broke their kiss because they have to breath. 

_Stupid need for oxygen._

"I'm not letting you go." He means it.

Tobio chuckled. Oh how Atsumu missed that. "Please don't."

**Author's Note:**

> (EDITED)
> 
> I love y'all! Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are highly appreciated..
> 
> I'm sorry it felt like the ending is kinda rushed?? I'm sorry, I promise to do well next time AHSHSHSHHS...
> 
> That's all! Thank you again for reading! You can find me on Twitter with the same username (@tobiokagenyanma) Talk to me and let's be friends! 
> 
> See you next fic 🤟


End file.
